Hot Pink Boxer Breifs
by Lexlex1997
Summary: Spolier: Some is actually from the last movie. Fred is dead and George runs off only to be attacked by a giant spider. He has an... odd... savior. Written for my friend from school. This is the first I've ever posted but not the first I've ever written. I was kinda rushed at the end.


Spoiler alert: contains some actual things from the last movie.

Summary: Fred is dead, George runs off and is attacked by a giant spider. George has an interesting savior and sexiness ensues. Written for a friend at school.

Disclaimer: If i owned this, would it or something like it be not in the movie? Didn't think so... Enjoy =)

Tears were staining Harry's face as he stood in awe at the sight of Professer Snape's death. He then turned to Ron and said, "Well then, we best be off. Standing here crying isn't going to solve anything. Besides i was given a task by the professor that i must carry out." He and Ron left to go back to Hogwarts. When they were gone, Snape started breathing harshly once more. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in so much pain he wanted to just sit there and wait until death actually came to claim him, but he knew that would do no one any good. Snape struggled to stand, using the wall to support himself as he slinked out into the dark night.

"Ipsi vivant. Vicant," he whispered a prayer. "In quo bello non pereant." The prayer was an old latin spell that he had once heard his mother use hoping that it would end the war his father was in, leaving his father unharmed. He then said it once more, in english. "Let them live. Let them win. Do not let them perish in this war." other than this, all that the aching bodied Severous could do was wait, and hope.

"Fred!" George yelled as he saw his brother. Tears streamed down his face as he saw his twin lying there dead. Nothing could be done to save him or bring him back and it broke George's heart to see that the person closest to him was dead. "No," he said. a whisper at first. he voice growing into a yell. "No, no, no! Fred! Fred! Wake up! Please! Please, dont leave me here alone Fred. I can't do it without you. Please." He sobbed heavily as he held his brother's body in his arm's, cradling his torso.

"George," Harry had walked up behind him and put his hand on George's shoulder tenderly. He spoke in a hushed voice. "He's gone. I'm so sorry. I had hoped we could end this war without any casualties but in the end, this war claimed many lives. You weren't the only one affected, but your loss was great and for that i apologize."

"Harry, you're Ron's best friend so would ya mind telling him about this?" George sniffled. "I would but I'm not up to the task, obviously."

"Sure thing. I'll do it right now."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry walked away to go find Ron. When he was out of sight, George gently layed his twin's body back on the floor, stood and walked away. When he had gotten outside, he ran. He didn't stop running for a while. He had no idea where he was running to but that did not stop him. He stopped finally after what seemed like an hour. He panted heavily as tears started to roll down his face once more. He heard a noise from somewhere and looked up from his hands quickly to look around. When he did he realized he was completely lost. He had no idea where he was or which direction he had just come from. He heard a roar and he froze. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have his wand and he couldn't see any place to hide. Suddenly a giant baby spider jumped out at him. He jumped back and tripped over a rock, ending up on his back on the ground. The spider was over him and about to attack when someone yelled "Valeant beastia!" Then there was a bright flash of light and that was the last thing George saw before he fainted.

X X X

"George. George." The voice was faint and distant, but familiar. George stood and began to follow the quiet sound. "George." George could've sworn that voice sounded an awful lot like Fred's. He continued to follow it. George heard the sound of laughter. He ran towards the joyous sounds and stopped, eyes widened in awe, when he saw where the sound was coming from. "Geor. . . Oh there you are. I've been callin you for hours. What took you so long?" Fred said, as he turned to face George.

"Fred? Fred!" George ran over to his brother and threw his arms around him. "Oh my God! Fred is that really you?"

"Of corse it is. Who else would I be? Marry Poppins?" He laughed.

"But last time I saw you, you were dead. How can you be here if you're dead? I don't understand."

"That's ok. You don't need to understand. But there's something I have got to tell you and we haven't got much time so listen up."

"Ok, but. . ."

"Ok," Fred cut his brother off. "Something very important is going to happen to you very soon. I can't tell you what that thing is but I promise you, you will not be able to find that out until something very bad or unpleasent happens to you. But after that, everything will be just fine. Oh, and just one more thing George. You must not forget to. . ."

Something wet touched George's forehead, waking him from his sleep. "Fred?" he said grogily. He tried to move his hand to swipe at the thing on his forehead, but found that he couldn't. "Huh? What in the bloody hell?" He tried to move his arms and legs but found that he couldn't. He looked down frantically and saw his legs were bound to a table. "Hey. Get me outta here!"

"Calm down boy," came a monotoned voice. George looked up and saw Professor Snape standing over him dabbing at his head with a wet cloth. "How's your head?"

"Professer? I thought you were dead? Why am I tied to a table? Are you still. . . still. . . evil?"

"That is not a suitable answer to my question but I guess I'll answer your's first. Obviously, I am not dead. You are tied up because I felt like it. And finally, I was never evil to begin with."

"What? You felt like it? You were never evil to begin with? What are you. . . Owww! My head hurts like the Devil. What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing. When you passed out you hit your head. I brought you back here to clean up the wound on the back of your head and to make sure you were all right." Then he mumbled, "Ungrateful child."

George grew silent as Snape dabbed at his forehead. Snape started to sing a song silently under his breath. "Silentum mea alumna, sicut et ego mundatis ascendere vos, parasti luteo iterum, vos Egressus ad ludere, tibi maxima erat die, aliquoties etiam exanim, nunc ego volunt mundatis vos, fascia omnia tua scalpit, et SUCCINGO vos in ad lectum, claudet oculos vestros, et vos somnia, e vobis omnes fecit, hodie." As Snape sang, George felt his eyes start to drift shut. He felt the rag be removed from his head gently. Then he felt a hand behind his head. His head was lifted slightly and he felt a pair of lips pressed to his. He liked it. It felt, relaxing. He went to wrap his arms around this person, but then remebered he was tied down. He also remembered who he was there with. George's eyes shot open just in time to see Snape pull away. He thought he saw a slight smirk pass over Snape's face for only a second, then his face was straight again.

"I'm sorry," Snape said, once again in monotone. "I don't know what came over me. I'll just untie you now."

Snape reached over George to untie him. When he undid George's first hand, George pulled him down into another kiss, this one more fierce than the first, which was kind and gentle. Severous gasped into George's mouth, as he was not expecting this to happen. He then pulled away, leaving Weasley looking dismayed. "What are you doing?" Snape said, his voice still monotone but slightly more incredulous.

"I'm sorry. I thought that. . . nevermind. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just. . ." Snape saw the sad, dissapointed look on the younger male's face. "I just, wasn't expecting that is all. I thought you all hated me and that you would be against what i had just done because, you aren't. . . aren't..."

"Gay?" George finished for him. "You're right. I'm not. But I never hated you. I'm too much of a happy person to hate anyone."

"If you aren't gay then why did you kiss me?"

"Because I'm bi. I've know since i was 8. I was to young to care about gender, all I knew was I liked who I liked and that was it." He smiled weakly. "And right now i guess i like you."

Snape looked at him worridely. "I don't believe that you like me. I have found myself to be quite 'unlikeable' through the years. So why are you really throwing yourself at me?"

"I. . .I don't. . . know what you mean."

"Why were you out in the forest by yourself crying!" Snape demanded, slamming his hands on the table.

"And why should i tell you?"

"Loquere tantum veritatem! Why?"

At those words, Weasley spilled out every detail about his brother and what had happened. "And when it sunk in that he was actually gone, I felt that I had lost everything. He was the only person I let get that close to me. I even put a barrier between me and the rest of my family. Then when I was about to be killed by a giant spider, you saved me. You brought me here and took care of me and cleaned me up. You sang me a song. Then, you kissed me. And during that kiss, I actually forgot about everything. Where i was, all the pain, physical and mental, and everything else just faded from my mind. It was only when I tried to move my arms and you pulled away did I return to reality." Tears flowed slowly from his eyes as he began to cry once more.

Snape began to tear up. George had already untied himself long before this, and Snape pulled him up into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into his George's ear. "I know how much it hurts to lose someone you loved."

George kissed Snape almost hungrily, as if he craved the touch. Snape stumbled backwards and tripped, causing both him and George to fall on the floor. George propped himself up over Snape, one hand supporting his weight and the other running up Snape's abdomen and chest under his cloak. Snape moaned into his mouth. George gently brushed his fingers over one of Snape's nipples, which hardened on contact. George moved his mouth to brush over the sensitive skin on Snape's neck, gently nipping at him leaving little love bites all over the area. Snape moaned every time the lips made contact with his sensitive flesh. George began to unbutton the cloak as he countinued kissing him. When he finished unbuttoning it, he slid the cloak down off Snape's shoulders and began to trail kisses down his chest. Snape moaned. Suddenly, he heard George giggle. Snape looked up curiously. "What are you giggling about?"

"Your...your...haha...I can't breathe." George countinued laughing. "Your boxerbriefs!" Snape blushed hard. He just now realized he was wearing his hot pink boxerbriefs. He pushed George off of him then walked over to stand facing a wall, back to George. George felt bad that he made Snape so embarrassed, so he slipped of his shirt and walked over to Snape. He stood behind snape and draped his arms over his shoulders. Snape gasped at the feeling of bare skin brushing up against his bare back. George pulled Snape close to him and rubbed up against him. Snape moaned at the feeling of something hard pressing at him from behind. "I'm sorry, Serverous," George drew his name out nice and slow. the way he said it completely sensual. "I didn't mean to embarass you. I just couldnt help myself," he said as he ran the back of his hand slowly down Snape's side. Snape shivered.

"It's ok,"Snape said turning around, pulling George into his chest. "I fogive you." He got an evil look in his eyes and then he smiled. Snape pulled george forward by the top of his pants then he unbuttoned and unzipped them. George's pants dropped and he smiled. He pushed Snape up against the wall. He slid his hand into Snape's undergarments and wrapped his fingers around Snape's member. Snape moaned loudly. He gritted his teeth to keep from shouting. "Ge. . .orge. "

"We should get rid of these," George said gesturing towards Snape's boxerbriefs. He released Snape and slid the his undergerments down. "And just to keep things even," he took Snape's hand and put it at the top of his boxers. Snape smirked and slid them down. George pushed Snape even harder into the wall. He licked up his chest and neck, pushing his lips against Snape's.

"Hmph hmph hmph." Snape tried to speak so George pulled away to allow him to speak. "I...I want you. . . now." Snape gasped out. George smiled and pulled him away from the wall and slowerly lowered both of them to the floor. He put his lips to Snape's and kissed him hard to distract from what was about to come. He slowly entered Snape and Snaped gasped in pain into George's mouth. George pushed himself in slowly until he was in all the way to the hilt. He then started to thrust. The pain slowly dissapeared and was replaced by pleasure. Snape moaned and whimpered. George wrapped his finger's around Snape's erection. He started to stroke in time to his thrusts. Snape screamed out in extasy when a thrust hit his sweet spot. It happened again and again until he came over both his and George's chests while screaming out "GEORGE!" The sound of Snape's scream caused George to come as well, filling Snape while yelling his lover's name. George rolled off of Snape and draped his arm over his lover. They were both phyically and mentally exhausted and passed out right there on the floor.

X X X

"Oh my God!" Harry gasped as he walked into the small cabin. He covered his mouth as he looked over the cabin. He saw the clothes scattered, the messy room, and worst of all, the Professer he thought dead lying naked with his emotionally distraught friend.

George woke up when he heard Harry. He looked around and realized where he was and what Harry was seeing. He gasped aloud when he discovered what he must look like, so he pulled Snapes cloak over them both. Snape sat up groggily and grunted unhappily when he saw Harry. "Potter," he said iritatedly. It was a highly unpleasent feeling knowing that Harry had walked in on this, and it was even worse now that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all standing behind him wide eyed. Then, all but George and Snape laughed.

"I always knew you were different." Harry laughed.

"I never knew how much you liked older guys." Ron giggled.

Hermione and Ginny squealed at the sight. They were extremly excited. That's when George realized what the important thing Fred had told him about was. It was that even though Fred was gone now, George still had all these people who loved him. He had great friends who couldn't care less about who he slept with. And he had someone to love him almost as much as Fred had. He turned to Snape. "Severous," he plainly stated. "I love you."

"I love you too." came the monotone reply. They all laughed and had a great time discussing how all of this, came to be.


End file.
